


Just Relax

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Angel Dust x Husk [Hazbin Hotel] (One-shots) 💙♡ [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Angst, Attraction, Blushing, Bottom Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Comfort Sex, Consensual, Drug Addiction, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Flirting, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, Intimacy, Kissing, Late at Night, Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Nightmares, Older Man/Younger Man, PTSD [Referenced], Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Smoking, Staring, Thinking [about everything], Touching, Usually he's on top but he let Angel Dust do what he wants and have his way with him, Warm, [he's soft with him], also Angel Dust drinks fruity liquor while Husk loves his usual whiskey, comforting him, flustered!cat demon, gentle dominant!Angel Dust, thoughts, warmth and closeness while they're alone together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Just some affection & soft-ness between them, with feelings, as they comfort each other in their own ways ♡
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Angel Dust x Husk [Hazbin Hotel] (One-shots) 💙♡ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140050
Kudos: 9





	Just Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by some fanart of these two & another AngelHusk comic I saw ♡

It was another long day at that hotel, during those hours. It seemed like it would never end, at least it was quiet. 

That's what caused him to think, because of that silence. Not that he seems to really mind it, in fact this made him feel calm. 

Husk was still standing there, taking a few sips from his whiskey (especially since no one was around). He gripped onto that bottle, although not too tightly. So that it wouldn't break in his grip, it was glass after all. 

He was thinking for a bit. He was deep in those thoughts, in his mind. Because of how silent it was, just quiet as ever. Just like his breathing. He thought about everything, especially of him, even if he tried not to. 

Then he remembered something that happened awhile ago. Something he had done without thinking. Even if he didn't regret it either. That was when he thought about it, remembering that night. 

_That night was as dark as ever. Just like always, with that usual shading of crimson red from this moonlight, which illuminated everything. Though it was nice to stare at, honestly._

_Both guys were inside, at another bar. That place had a different lighting, than the hotel's. It was neon with purples, blues, and greens. Those colors lit that place up. With some different shades than usual. It wasn't bad either._

_Husk was sitting down at that bar, with a dark green bottle in between his claws. It was his usual brand of whiskey. Something that he loved to drink._

_He was next to Angel Dust. He couldn't stop staring at him, for some reason. It was probably because he was slightly drunk, slowly getting intoxicated and the fact that there's lights over this other male. It had to be that reason. That shading made him appear breathtaking._

_Angel Dust had on his usual outfit. He was leaning down against that bar, a glass in front of him. He was drinking a strawberry flavored martini._

_It was very sweet-tasting, that's why he likes it so much. He was loving that alcoholic beverage, it was even cold. Slowly, he takes another long sip of it, then he puts it down once again._

_He was talking to the bartender now (just like he always does with Husk, or anyone really). Just to have someone to talk to. He eyed Husk for a second, before gazing over at something else. He was staring at all of those bottles, on the shelf behind that bartender, filled with different kinds of alcohol. He laughed softly, at what was said to him._

_Husk hadn't heard that though, since he didn't really listen. He was deep in thought. His mind was filled with these thoughts about him. Just of Angel Dust. Now he was noticing something, especially around him. He noticed that he wasn't the only guy staring at this younger guy._

_That's really what made him snap out of it. He was noticing it as many guys around them were staring at Angel Dust. Just like usual. Those guys behind them had their eyes on him, especially at Angel Dust's ass. With lustful eyes._

_Husk didn't know what came over him. But it was enough of a reason to actually snap. There had been a feeling within him, something that he wasn't sure of. Although, he definitely knew that it was anger. He felt protective over Angel Dust. For some reason. Though he didn't seem to mind, not much anyway._

_Angel Dust grabbed his glass again now. That's when he felt someone had put their hand on his back. He knew who it was, from that familiar feeling of sharp claws. It's Husk, naturally. He gazed over at him, down at Husk. His stare towards him. He was confused, reasonably so. Especially since Husk was being this way, acting strange._

_Husk was careful with his claws, since they're sharp. He was putting his hand on Angel Dust's back, in a gentle way. Just for a bit. He pulled that younger guy over to him, even closer. So that he could keep him safe. Keeping him close._

_"Angel, come here, please.." He kept his arm around him, almost holding Angel Dust, staying close to this other male. Even if it seemed strange, still keeping him close. He stretched out his wings, one of them over towards Angel Dust. He covered that lower half of Angel Dust's body, with one of those red wings._

_He looked over his own shoulder. While Angel Dust was distracted. He glared at those other guys. His presence was as dark as that night. He was protecting him. Just like this, in that way. He watched how some of those guys were shaking slightly, noticing that about him._

_Angel Dust was still confused, kinda oblivious (especially since Husk rarely acts like this). He even wondered why. Although he didn't mind how close they are. He stayed there with him. Because of that. Just for this reason. He smiled softly._

Husk snapped out of it. He remembered how Angel Dust smiled at him. He actually does love that smile. It was truly genuine, not fake like usual. Just like when Angel Dust flirted with him. 

He leaned down, over that bar. He was still leaning against it as he drank some more of that whiskey. He sighed, with his low voice, a calm tone to it. Softer than usual. He closed his eyes, shutting them and resting for awhile. Without thinking about anything. Or anyone else. Like that younger guy and this other male whom he knows. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hours Later -**

Husk felt exhausted, actually tired, later that night. So he went upstairs and into his room, closing the door behind himself. He was in bed, no blankets over him. Instead just a pillow under his head, those blankets at the end of that bed. 

He had fallen asleep, after he shut his eyes. He kept them closed. He was sleeping, for a bit longer than usual. He hasn't been able to, lately, it seemed like. Because of nightmares. 

That night wasn't any different than usual. It wasn't a peaceful sleep. He was having another nightmare, about his past. When he was alive and not in hell, during the war. It was enough to cause him to tremble. 

His body was shaking, it trembled and if he was still human, he would be sweating. Though he stayed still, in that position. He was lying down on his back. 

Husk was trembling, letting out some noises. He even grips onto those bed sheets, tightly, with his sharp claws. He almost ripped them. Then he wasn't anymore, staying quiet and silent. 

It's like he was trapped there and unable to wake up. He was stuck in that nightmare. He couldn't open his eyes. He can't take it anymore. But he was not able to let out another sound. Unable to even scream or yell out. He was breathing heavily in his sleep. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

After awhile, someone walked in. Especially since he had heard a noise from in there. In Husk's room, he decided to see what's wrong. It was Angel Dust, naturally, just him. 

Angel Dust shuts that door behind himself. He walked over to him, leaning against a wall for a second. He sighed softly. He had a thought, then he talked in a quiet voice. "Well, someone else had a long night I see." He gazed over at him. He didn't know what was wrong, at first. He sensed something was, though. He thought it was because Husk had been drunk, falling asleep after awhile. He still decided to check on him. 

He was staying where he was, then he goes over to him. He walked over towards Husk. He had a smile, watching Husk while that older male was asleep. He heard that older male's silent breathing. 

Then he kneeled down. He decided to turn him around, onto his side, since Husk was probably drunk. He figured that it was the least he could do. 

Angel Dust leaned over him. He grabbed that bottle, pulling it away. He puts it down on the ground. After that, he was touching Husk's body and wings. He wondered how he could, in fact not sure what to do. He still tried to. He even had a hand on Husk's leg, gripping onto it. Although not too tightly. He was being careful, not to wake him either. 

"Hm.. Alright, let me just.. How do I work with these fuckin' wings..?" he was talking to himself, while he did that. 

Husk's eyes snapped open. He moved so fast as he sat upwards. He gripped onto Angel Dust's shoulders. Tightly even, when he did that. It was obvious that he was out of it, very much so. Especially since he wasn't acting like himself. 

He was still half asleep, coming out of a nightmare. He had a night terror. Now he couldn't tell who was actually in front of him. 

Angel Dust had gotten startled by that, feeling Husk's grip on him, also this older male's breath against his own neck. He realized what was wrong. That Husk was out of it, still not fully aware of his surroundings. 

He laughed nervously, trying to stay calm. To get Husk to snap out of it and realize that it was him. He takes a deep breath, keeping his eyes on that older male. "..Husk? You awake..?" He also heard how this other male was growling. 

Husk still had his sharp claws in Angel Dust's shoulders, almost cutting him. He didn't know that it was him. He hadn't realized. He couldn't even hear Angel Dust's voice. 

He just stayed there. His sharp teeth showed while he was growling. His eyes nearly glowed in that dark place, with this golden orange-ish shade. He growled within his low voice. His wings were stretched out, in a way. 

It was like all he could hear was a heartbeat and voices that were faint. He didn't remember who they were, what they're saying. Or why, unable to really hear them. Not even hearing Angel Dust. 

"Alright, so definitely having a bad night.. Husky, it's okay.. You were just having a bad dream, it was just a nightmare. I'm here for you.." Angel Dust said, trying to get Husk to calm down and relax, wanting him to really snap out of it. 

Angel Dust looked around him. He noticed that there was an empty bottle on the ground, with that other bottle he had put there too. 

He heard how Husk was breathing and still growling at him, fainty though. He said something else to Husk. While he was trying to get out of that grip. Slowly but surely enough. "Hey, who hasn't been there, right? Lemme just.. slowly.. give you some space-!" He got startled once again, by Husk pulling him even closer. 

Husk pulled Angel Dust over, not consciously though. He kept him close, in his grip. He gripped onto him with his claws, as they're on Angel Dust's back now. He squeezed that younger guy's body, in between him, tightly even. 

He let out another growl, low yet darkly. Still out of it, not himself either. He gritted his teeth. He eyed him, with those dark shaded eyes and those hues. His ears were flattered back, in a way. Like a cat does, when they feel threatened. His wings were rising higher from behind him. 

Angel Dust was staring at him. He thought about it. "Mm.. Okay, I know that I should be worried, and I kind of am. But at the same time, _like damn daddy~_ " he said, in a flirtatious voice. His eyes were also seductive, while he flirted with him. He smirked softly. He even laughed, softer than usual. 

Husk heard that, this shocked him as he snapped out of it. He was still staring, with his hazy eyes. He blinked twice, after that. He really took a look at him. 

"What..?" His voice was quiet, yet still had a low tone to it. He was confused. Although he was coming out of it, slowly enough. 

He was thinking, deep in his thoughts, in his faded mind. He was breathing softly. He still had his grip on Angel Dust, but it wasn't tightly on him anymore. He stared at Angel Dust. He gazed over at that other male, this younger guy.

Angel Dust still had a smirk on his lips. Softly he grinned. While he was still flirting. "It's okay, I don't mind, just do what you want~ Husky~" Though he gave him a gentle smile, when he realized that this older male was himself again. Now he was relieved that Husk had snapped out of it. He was worried about him, if he was being honest. 

Husk calmed himself down. Still staring at Angel Dust. "Oh.. It's you.." He breathed calmly. He was actually in relief, to see someone familiar. He didn't want him to leave either. He wanted Angel Dust to stay with him, because he didn't want to be alone. Not ever again, that's what he thought. He heard Angel Dust's voice, saying something else now. 

"It's me.." Angel Dust said to him, in a soft tone of voice, even silent. He stayed there with Husk. He made sure that he was awake and okay, a bit at least. He didn't want to leave him either. He wanted to stay with Husk that night. He was still worried about him. 

Husk gazed over at Angel Dust, staring at him and touching that younger guy's body, also gently. He was making sure that he hadn't hurt him, by cutting and scratching Angel Dust with his sharp claws, or accidentally breaking bones with his grip on him. He didn't want to ever harm this other male, secretly though (he wouldn't admit that out loud, to anyone, especially Angel Dust). "..are you okay?" he said, in a quiet tone of voice. 

Angel Dust knew that, how Husk cared. It made him feel warm and loved. That Husk won't hurt him. A different feeling as he was filled with happiness. 

He snapped out of those thoughts. When he remembered that Husk had asked him something. He knows what Husk meant by that. "Oh, yeah, I'm okay. I'm perfect.." 

Husk leaned down against him, wrapping his arms around Angel Dust. He was staying there with him, wanting that, more than anything else. He takes a breath, relaxing against Angel Dust's body. "Ok.." he had said, in a silent voice, with that low tone. He sounded relieved, honestly. 

He felt better with him, after that. He takes in that warmth from Angel Dust, while he was still leaning against this younger guy's body. He was loving that feeling. It made him feel loved, especially by _him_. 

Angel Dust was in shock (being held like this) for just a second, then he relaxed. He actually didn't seem to mind, again now. He even lets him do that, what he wants. 

He wrapped his own arms around Husk, holding him close, in a warm embrace. He stayed there with him. He talked to him, softly, in a gentle way and a calming tone of voice. "It's alright, everything's okay.." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were still alone together, in that room as it's dark in there. Just like that night. They're lying down on that bed. Both guys stayed there, even closer to each other, their bodies relaxing. 

Husk had fallen asleep, even peacefully now. Not like before. He didn't have a nightmare. His eyes are shut. He breathed quietly. His chest was rising and falling as he's breathing. While he slept, in a peaceful way. 

Angel Dust watched him as he eyed Husk while he was sleeping. He thought that it was nice to see, to stare at Husk like this. In that way. 

He smiled softly again. He stared at him, silently yet deeply. Keeping his eyes on him. Those different, uniquely shaded eyes and mismatched hues. He still had a smile, deep in thought, feeling peaceful. Just like Husk was. He whispered to him, softer than usual. 

"You are worth it to love, Husk.." he told him, then he kissed Husk, softly and gently. In fact, even affectionately. 

After that, he also closed his eyes. He was taking in this warmth from that older male's body, loving it. He felt warmer than ever before. 

They cuddled for awhile, a bit longer. They nuzzled comfortably, warmly. While their bodies are against each other. Their arms wrapped around one another. 

Everything felt peaceful, just calm. They were feeling good enough to be together. Just to be able to be happy. There was a nice silence between them, with this warm feeling, for the rest of that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't expect for this part to be that long xD I hope that you all loved/enjoyed reading it :) & I'm hoping that I wrote it alright [because I haven't written anything with ptsd before], also that part of this one-shot was inspired by a huskerdust comic that I've seen 💜 
> 
> This part was focused on Angel Dust comforting Husk, the next/last part (that I'm gonna post later, in a few days or so) will be different than this [with Husk giving comfort to Angel Dust, in his own way] ♡


End file.
